Lift You Up
by Althea Murrey
Summary: After transferring to a new school Gilbert sees a girl being bullied. He defends her and their story begins. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.**

"Look she's coming this way!" announced one of the many children in the hall. "Let's get her!" Shoes pounded on the hallway floor as child after child raced down it. The object of their hatred was a small girl. Age fourteen with wheat colored hair, sky-blue eyes, and a cheery disposition. She became the school's punching bag soon after she transferred into the school. They were intent on breaking her, just like everyone else.

"Hey," a voice called out. "What do you think you're doing, dummkopfs." They looked up from their pummeling to ponder at the boy posing in front of them. This boy was also at the ripe age of fourteen with white hair, blood-red eyes, and a 'I'm better than you' attitude.

The girl seeing this as an opportunity to get a way began to crawl, but froze when the leader spoke. "What does it look like? Teaching the girl her place." he sneered. "You can't stop us so sit back and just watch."

"Can't stop you huh? Well actually I can." and to follow this up, the white haired teenager proceeded to punch the other into the wall. Causing the everyone else to run off. "Wimps, can't even fight right." Then he glanced at the boy in the wall and he ran off whimpering like a dog.

"Um, you're not, uh, going to hurt me, are you?" questioned the girl behind him. the boy whirled around, having forgotten that she was there. He stood there not knowing what to do, then tentivly reached his hand out.

"No I won't. My name's Gilbert, what's yours?"

"Amelia. Nice to meet you Gilbert." a smile graced her face, for the first time in a while, as she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you to."

 **Good, Bad please tell me. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Reviews are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the plot.**

 **Thanks for the reminder to update from SwordMasterZ!**

 **Amelia Pov.**

It's not everyday you get saved by the new kid. I suppose it's supposed to be the other way around. Anywho, after Gilbert helped me up he stood there, looking quite uncomfortable. "So," he began. "Follow me I'll, uh, show you to my brother." I looked at him quizzically and nodded.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me down the to the main office. Barging in we caused the heads of the recipients to turn and the head of another boy. He had slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing his school uniform. He looked at Gilbert's hand clutching mine and narrowed his eyes, Gilbert turned red and dropped my hand. "Amelia this is my _younger_ brother." he said putting a lot of stress on the word younger.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." I said cocking my eyebrow. He held out his hand as well and we shook.

"Ludwig. Same to you."

"Well now that you know each other we have to go because class is about to begin." and with that he turned toward the door and walked out. I looked at Ludwig and shrugged before i also went out and to my own class. German. Their accent it was German.

 **Gilbert's Pov.**

Why was I so mad? Is it because they seemed to be getting along so well? Ugh! I can't think of this I have class. I looked up from my desk and stared at my teacher. It was so boring, English used to be fun, she's just ruined it. All she does is talk, talk, and talk some more. "Gilbert? Are you listening? I want you to read the next page."

"Oh, um, okay!" I quickly search the page and started to read. So boring, what's so interesting about a book called The Mockingbird. I can't wait for next hour. I have Math with Mrs. Freem. I think that would be fun. But until then I will have to endure the heck called English with Mrs. Trish.

"Psst," the person next to me whispered. "Just for you to know. That girl you saved...thank you. not everyone hates her. I am one of her few friends. The name's Maddie."

"Your welcome. Gilbert, that's my name." Maddie smiled and they shook hands.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Alpha out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry about being away for so long but you know school and stuff. Anywho, in the story Amelia does have a few friends. You've already met one, Maddie. They have been friends since they were kids. And the others you will met in later chapters. Now, Allons-y!**

LINEBREAKBYTHEDOCTOR!

 **Amelia Pov.**

I sighed trudging into my first class. At least I liked this class, it was quite fun to learn German. ' _I'm going to move to Germany, that would be cool.'_ I thought while sitting down with a sigh. M-Frau Luck greeted us and the boy behind me started to mock her. Every time he does that I just want to turn around and punch him in the face.

"Why can't life be easy?" I wondered to myself as Frau Luck continued on with her lesson. I think I must have zoned out because soon after the bell rang and I had to grab my stuff and run out if I wanted to get to the next class in time. Being pushed in the halls all the way to math was not fun, but the surprise I got when I entered the room was unexpected.

"What is this?! It's not math, it's torture." the person this voice belonged to was none other than Gilbert. I sighed again, he just had to be in my class. He was staring at a paper full of math equations, that most likely would be unsolvable, that had been set in front of him by one of the girls in the class.

"Oh, come on. You can do it right?" Sighing again, I seem to do that a lot, I watched as multiple girls clung to Gilbert.

"Yes, I am awesome! Of course I can!" and he began the problems ignoring the giggling girls around him. I trudged up, me ignoring the glares I got from the girls, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up surprised, I motioned for him to give me the pencil and he surrendered it to me.

"This is how it goes. You see how in the parentheses closest to the x is the h, then the g, and then the f?" Gilbert nodded. "And f equals this then you put the g equation in the x spot in the f equation, and then do the same with the h in the g equation. do this and you get this answer. Makes sense?" He nodded again, this time in awe. I went to my seat and class began.

 **Gilbert Pov.**

After math I saw Amelia head off to Mrs. Trish's classroom, poor girl she has to suffer her. I looked down at my own schedule and saw that I was to go to Tech with Mr. Knight. Cool, his name is awesome.

I entered the classroom, and having already started whatever they were working at my old school I pulled out my Awesome, and went up to Mr. Knight. On the way up I was stopped bye a very shy, "Wait." Turning around I spotted Maddie, with another boy who looked of Turkish descent. "Gilbert, hi again. this is Sadiq. He's from Turkey, and he wanted to come over and say thank you too. You see he considers Amelia his friend to even though he doesn't show it."

I nodded put on my awsome smile, and held out my hand. "I am the awesome Gilbert! Nice to met you." Sadiq shook my hand and we all went out to the lab that was connected to the classroom. In there I remembered something and asked Maddie, "What is Homeroom? We don't have this at my old school."

She nodded in understanding and explained. "Homeroom is a 'class' that you can catch up in homework, or just read. Who do you have for homeroom?" I pulled out my scedule again and looked at the name.

"Man, so not awesome," I groaned. "I have Mrs. Trish." Maddie laughed and told me that she was more of a drama teacher than an english teacher. I laughed with her and we continued working. ' _I hope Ludwig is okay. Nah, I don't need to worry, he was always better at making friends than me anyway.'_

LINEBREAKBYTHEDOCTOR!

 **Hope you like this! On the line where Gilbert was introducing himself to Sadiq, I typed Prussia then realized my mistake and changed to Gilbert. This is up early today because I have no school. It's Martin Luther King Jr. Day here in America. So, no school, Yay!**

 **Alpha out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I had stuff going on hope you forgive me. You guys are actually going to meet one new friend in this chapter. Geronimo!**

 **Amelia Pov.**

' _Ugh, ich kann nicht Frau Trish jetzt behandeln.'_ I shook my head in confusion. ' _Great, now I'm thinking in German.'_ I was in English class with Mrs. Trish and bored of of my mind. We're reading this book called the "Mocking Bird" by Harper Lee. I started to zone out halfway through. Honestly I didn't care for this class, at all. It was so boring, they did that, they did this. Ugh! But it was soon time for homeroom.

Win Aung, is one of the reasons that I like going to homeroom. I mean he talks to me, really does. That is why he is one of my friends. I look up and around the room, looking at the various things that Mrs. Trish has stashed in her room. Soap figures in a fake tree trunk, books, pictures, some idiots ditching class, teachers desk, more pictures. "Ugh!" I mumbled to myself, swiveling to look at the clock. "I can't take it anymore. End class, end!" I stared at the clock until it did what I wanted and the bell finally rang.

I ran out the classroom, out of the building, into the main building, and then out to a different building again. Noticing that Win wasn't there yet, like always. I went and sat behind my once good friend Jason. He just stopped hanging out with me and Maddie in sixth grade, weird, huh? Any who, I saw Win walk in and I waved to him, he gave a small smile and walked to his own seat.

Win is actually from Myanmar or Burma, at least he is the descendant from someone who moved from there to here. He was not really like either but that's okay we have each other. As Mr. Knight dismissed the class I stood and walked over to Win. He looked up at me, "Hey, Amelia. How's it going?"

"Eh, gut."

"Vierkelick?"

"Um, Ja." and I sat next to him. We talked about little things like how he has a lot of math to do. I laughed, Mrs. Freem really like giving us homework, or he just didn't like doing it. As I was calming down Channel One came on and we watched it. Being basically the only ones in the classroom we criticized as much as we liked, it was fun.

Something the elections coming up, and that either Trump or Clinton would win. I don't care anyway, they both stink to me. I told this to Win and he agreed, saying that he knows a lot of other people who would be better presidents, but what can we do. We sighed and sync and laughed again, Win didn't get to do his math. Oh, well.

With the bell about to ring i went and gathered my stuff. As it rung I waved good-bye to Win, and went to put my stuff in Mrs. Tright's class. After I went to my locker to get my phone which had my lunch card in it, and went to lunch. I supposed this day wasn't so bad after all.

 **Ludwig Pov.**

I can't believe that the ninth grade eats before us. It is so frustrating!

 **Thanks!**

 **Alpha out!**


End file.
